Pyro
Overview Pyro is a premium class, available for purchase at a price of $3.50. Pyro is a very powerful class, and is usually one of the most commonly used classes. Armor and Items Pyro spawns with *Leather Helmet *Leather Chestplate *Leather Leggings *Leather Boots *Flint and Steel *Diamond Axe *Bow *20 Arrows *5 Steaks *1 Compass Finger placement Do not bother with rearranging items on the hotbar. The axe and bow are actually in a good position. Place your middle finger on "w", your pointer on 4 (Bow), and your ring finger on 1 (Axe). Fire: A Pyro's Weapon As described by its' name, a pyro fights with fire. If a pyro hits a player on fire with their Diamond Axe, the target is 1-hit killed. Flint and Steel will produce fire where clicked, similar to traditional use. A target, including a fireproof one, such as a mediccan be 1-hit-killed if standing in fire. Each of the 20 arrows will, when shot, produce an explosion around the point of impact. The explosion causes little to no damage, but will set players in range on fire. An enemy hit by an arrow will take arrow damage, as well as be set on fire. Strategy The Pyro class is a very good midfield class. It can also do very well at defending your flag. The bow and arrow is easier to use than the flint and steel, as the bow can hit enemies from a distance, before running up to kill them. If you shoot an enemy, they will do one of two things. They will either 1, Keep running towards you, or 2. Run away If they decide to run towards you, merely switch to your axe and then hit them. If they run away, run after them and axe them. Since they would be on fire, they will be running slower than you. If they are extinguished, simply shoot them again and then axe them. A Pyro can easily hide behind corners, and easily kill enemies coming their way. Also, since arrows can ignite multiple enemies, a Pyro can take out a large amout of heavies very quickly. If your flag room has been overrun by the other team, a good Pyro can, with only a few deaths, completely cleanse your flag area. Thirdly, a Pyro's diamond axe is great at destroying turret bases, teleporters, and is a decent melee weapon. If encountering a fireproof class, your Diamond Axe does the same damage as an Iron Sword, although it cannot block. How to Fight Medic: Do not use your fire weapons! Use your Axe, and quickly hit them many times. If they trap you in cobwebs, keep moving forward, and keep hitting them! Engineer: If possible, try to avoid turrets. They will kill you in 3 hits. If you must, try to drop down on them and use your Axe to destroy the fence post. If the engineer is nearby, try to kill him instead, as he is weaker than the turret. Your axe can also easily destroy teleporters. Any other class: Set them on fire with your bow, then axe them, and get +1 killstreak! How to Counter Pyro Even though a good pyro can kill a bad Medic, a Medic who is good at PvP and hotkeying will easily kill a Pyro, as they have regeneration, and many steaks. Also, a group of Heavies can kill a Pyro, if they catch him/her by suprise. Pyro also, since it is usually a midfield class, can often fall victim to headshots. Review